


Words so desperately needed

by Littleredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredpaladin/pseuds/Littleredpaladin
Summary: Lance realized how confused and lost he stood in the hallway. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind.Keith talked good about him? THAT Keith? The one he was scared to visit after all these harsh words? The one stay he always delayed because he was afraid of Keith’s reaction? That impulsive Keith talked GOOD about him?





	Words so desperately needed

**Words so desperately needed**

 

“Take care of yourself, okay? I love you Keith!”

“Love you too Mom”

 

Lance stood in the long hallway and saw, how Krolia leaned into Keiths’ room and blew him a goodbye kiss. She carefully closed the door and flinched a little bit, as she felt Lance’s presence around her. She backed up a little bit and took a deep breath.

“Sorry – Lance, right?” She asked in such a polite voice that Lance was almost scared. It didn’t fit to the big, fighter-type Krolia was and knowing that she was Keith’s mom, didn’t made it better.

“Yeah, the dumb one…” Lance answered with a little salty voice, after he sorted his thoughts and to his surprise, Krolia shortly looked at the floor and then laid one hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“About that” She began slowly “I just wanted to apologize. Keith said so much about you the past few hours…what you did and how important you are for the team. I just feel so bad about that comment. You know…I’m not good with social interactions (probably the reason why I became a silent spy) and I just speak faster than my brains thinks.”

 

 _Well, at least I know now where Keith got that from_ – Rushed through Lance’s mind

 

“So…I feel very bad. You’re a good soldier Lance and you did so much for the team and my son. I hope you can accept my apology.”

Without even wanting it, Lance smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I mean…its wartime. We’re all not ourselves at the moment. And you just got your son back. I can’t honestly imagine how it is without a family.”

“Ah yes, I saw your whole pack. Beautiful family.” Krolia said and Lance felt the pure honesty in her voice.

“Yeah…so…where’s Kolivan? Wasn’t he with you?” Krolia sighed and nodded slightly. “Well…we just came by to see how my son’s doing. Our mission hasn’t ended and our fellow members are needing us now more than ever. He’s waiting for me at our ship…” She tried to explain.

“So, back to duty” Lance deducted.

“Back to duty” Krolia confirmed and laid now her second hand on Lance’s free shoulder. “Listen. I know I shouldn’t be the one asking you this…but…can you take care of him until I come back?”

Lance eyes widened and he was lost for words.

“Well, he’s still recovering and according to the medics…I still can take some time. Shiro is much occupied at the moment and…well…you’re his right hand. I’ll come back and visit with him his father’s grave with him…but until then, I have to do what I must.”

“Understood. I’ll try my best.” Lance replied with a serious note and he saw the true relive in Krolia’s face.

“Thank you…really. You’re a good boy, Lance!” Krolia squeezed Lance’s shoulder a little, before she turned around and said goodbye with a slightly wave.

 

_That didn’t just happened…did it?_

 

Lance realized how confused and lost he stood in the hallway. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind.

Keith talked good about him? THAT Keith? The one he was scared to visit after all these harsh words? The one stay he always delayed because he was afraid of Keith’s reaction? That impulsive Keith talked GOOD about him?

 

_Houston – I seem to be in the wrong movie!_

 

Overloaded with all those thoughts, Lance shook his head and took a deep breath. “Okay…calm down McClain – you got this!” Lance encouraged himself, walked to the hospital door and opened it slowly. Carefully, he entered the room and closed the door quietly. Then it was soon clear that Keith was asleep.

 

_By god – he looks so fragile_

 

Even though Lance heard so many reports about Keith’s appearance, he was still a little bit shocked. Keith’s face was almost as white as the bandage around his head and the scar on his cheek seemed to shine even brighter. Dark circles around his eyes showed the exhaustion of the late days. Whilst Keith was calm and clearly on pain-killers, sometimes the hospital-shirt tightened a little and Lance believed to see even more bandages around Keith’s chest.

But everything from the waist down wasn’t visible due to the blanket, just the IV-cannula that was stuck on Keith’s hand and fixed with medical-tapes.

So Lance walked to the end of the bed and took the tablet that was hanging on it. He opened Keith’s file and sighed silently.

 

  * Severe concussion (coma induced reduction of brain-swelling)
  * Three broken rips and one with a joint-blockade
  * Bruised Hip



 

“Man…you got buckled up pretty bad back there…” Lance whispered and hung the tablet back to its place. He walked to the chair next to the bed and sat on it. As he was getting in a more relaxed position, a dark, rasped voice came into his ears.

“You know, it’s not nice to peek into someone’s files!”

 

“JESUS!” Lance squeaked and felt from the chair on the floor – right on his bottom. “Ow….” He grunted, rubbed his lower back and stood up. He saw Keith, with slightly opened eyes and a mean grin on his face. “Gotcha!”

“Well jokes on you” Lance immediately replied almost out of breath “I’m not the one with a concussion and sensible to loud noises!”

“Totally worth it!” Keith said in a whispering tone whilst still giggling. But soon after, he flinched, grimaced and held one hand on his head.

“See – told ya.” Lance turned down his voice and sat back on his chair.

“Still worth it – you should have seen your face!”

Lance felt an incorporated mix of anger and worry. Sure, his butt still ached but Keith’s voice was so hoarse and weak. Not typical for the paladin of the black lion.

“Glad to see you’re okay.”

 

_Wait – WHAT?_

 

After this sudden change of emotion Lance looked deeper into Keith’s face and saw a relieved, weak smile. The violet eyes were filled with warmth and honesty and Lance couldn’t remember to see that look on Keith’s face. “Well, wish I could say the same about you” Lance replied and shrugged his shoulders “You look like Quiznak to be honest…”

“Better me than you or the others” Keith immediately responded and Lance felt a big clod building up in his throat. He bend over, laid his arms on his legs and supported his head with his hands.

 

_Keep your walls up Lance – remember how he treated you!_

 

“Funny to see you’re saying that!” In the corner of his eye, Lance could see how surprised Keith was about that sentence.

And it seemed to be a genuine reaction.

“Well, concerning about the things you said lately, I’m a little bit surprised that you’re glad to see me!” Even though he tried to hide it, a little bit of Lance’s pain and disappointment shined through.

And Keith’s reaction got even further.

“I…I never…”

“You voted for me because you couldn’t stand the thought of having me much longer on your side. Said things about how you were “forced” into the team and you never wanted it. I made my thoughts about it and clearly…”

“Lance that was never my intention!”

“Wasn’t it? Really?” Lance said unimpressed and got worried, as he saw, that Keith was trying to get up, but clearly failed after he felt back into the pillow with clear pain written onto his face.

“Hey, easy” He said now more calmly and stood up. He laid one hand around Keith and with the other, he took the pillow.

“Lean onto me. Then I can make your position more comfortable.” Lance felt how tense Keith got while the personal touches and was yet surprised, as he did as Lance commanded. So it was easy for him to order the bed.

“Okay, and now, lean back…” Keith did as he was told and took a deep breath. “Ow…” He hissed and Lance sat back on his chair.

“Lance…” Keith began again and cleared his throat “If I did hurt you in any kind of way by my words…I’m sorry. I never wanted to do that!”

Lance just raised an eyebrow.

“Look…I’m…I’m absolutely bad in social interactions. Having friends…a team…that’s still very weird and awkward for me. I never learned how to show my appreciation for someone or if I respect him…”

 

“Didn’t stopped you with Hunk.”

“He told you about that?”

“We’re best buddies, Keith! Of course Hunk told me about that! He was very thankful about your words and encouragement. It gave him the final push to search for his family. Why wouldn’t’ he told me about that?”

 

After Lance’s explanation, an awkward silence began to fill the room.

 

“Okay look” Keith started after a while “we have a history, Lance. We hated each other. You called me your arch enemy, remember?”

“That was before everything with Voltron began, Keith.”

“I know. But…what I’m trying to say is…we always teased each other. Said mean things and I guess I was just so into this routine…that I never thought about it to change.”

Lance sighed and agreed with a little nod.

“I…aw man…how can I…”

Lance was surprised of how lost Keith for words was. Maybe it was due to his concussion, but the black paladin clearly struggled.

“Listen, Keith, the one incident where we were stranded in Space…I get it. We were close to death’s door and I also said some really harsh things towards you. And I apologize. I know that you “left” us just because you wanted to know more about your heritage. I can never myself relate to such a situation (thank god) but I can try to understand it. But…at that weird quiz-contest. I chose you and I explained why. And you…”

 

“I wanted to say the same…but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t. And I’m sorry, that it made you feel so uncomfortable.”

The two looked each other in the eyes and Lance felt that Keith wasn’t lying.

“What happened with Hunk…was just a lucky moment. I was myself surprised of how good I managed that.”

“Well, maybe that’s just the real Keith shining through?”

“What?”

“Remember our little “Math-talk”?”

Keith shrugged with his shoulders and Lance leaned forward. “Maybe, your thick wall begins to crumble, Keith Kogane, and you’re showing us more and more, that you’re not that “Emo-Kid” we always thought you are!” ¨

Keith moaned and closed his eyes. “Well thanks for brining THAT up” He grunted “Isn’t enough that the others keep remembering me about this!”

For the first time, Lance was the one who giggled and he patted on Keith’s leg. “What I’m trying to say is…apology accepted. Just, don’t do this “Being-mean-for-shielding-myself”-thing around me anymore. Really shakes up my confidence.”

“Why?”

“I always feel like the fifth wheel and commentaries like yours don’t make it better!”

 

As Lance was looking into Keith’s face, he saw that curious, irritated look again.

“I just…you know.”

“Obviously I don’t” Keith replied and Lance began to fondle with his fingers. “Hunk is the tech-nerd. Pidge the genius. Shiro the born leader and you are the born fighter with now also good leader-skills. What does that make me?”

“Our sharp-shooter with the sense for family and empathy? The heart? The one who kept us up and brought a smile to our face even at times of war?” Keith said and Lance held back. With wide opened eyes he stared at Keith and the black paladin began to feel uncomfortable.

“Please don’t tell me that was wrong again!” He moaned and Lance shook his head. “No…no on the contrary…uhm…that’s your opinion?”

“You know how bad I am at lying. So…yeah” Keith reassured and Lance lifted up from his chair. He walked towards Keith and the one flinched a little bit. But before he could said anything, Lance already laid his arms around Keith and got him into a softly hug.

“Oh…okay…hug-time” Keith stuttered and did the same as Lance did. Except his arms were slightly shaking.

“Thank you Keith. I mean it.”

“But why do you…?”

“Just accept it and finally have your bonding moment!”

Lance couldn’t see it, but he felt that Keith was resting his head on Lance shoulder. With an unseen smile on his face.

As they two get back into their positions, Lance looked over Keith’s table and saw a filled glass with Jell-O.

 

“You didn’t touched it?” He asked and pointed at it, as Keith was looking at Lance with a confused face. Keith followed the finger and discovered the uneaten dessert.

“Oh. No I didn’t. I was just happy keeping the rest of the meal down. So if you want it, take it.”

“Thank you for the offer” Lance sung happily and took the glass Jell-O into his hands. “Two apologies and Jell-O. Today must be my lucky day.”

“Wait. Two?” Keith asked and Lance nodded. “Yup, I met your mom outside in the hallway. She said sorry for calling me dumb. And that I should keep an eye on you, until she returns.”

“Why?”

Lance took a spoon from the Jell-O, eaten it and pointed with the spoon to Keith. “Moms do that, get used to it. Even when you’re a grown up. Which leads me to another thing. You know that you’re having fans do you?”

Now it was Keith who raised his eyebrow.

“My niece and nephew got really hooked up when I told about our adventures as Voltron. And their pretty interested that you’re half Galra. They wanted to visit you but I told them that I have to talk with you first!”

Overloaded by all this information, Keith blinked a few times and Lance saw an emotion, which he thought he never would have seen in Keith’s face – fear.

“Lance, I’m not good with kids.”

“But you’re good with Cosmo – aren’t you?”

“What has this to do with…?”

“Same principal” Lance explained and Keith looked even more confused. “A child is not an animal Lance…”

“Oh if you met the two I’ll proof you wrong!” Lance grinned and Keith sighed. “Let me guess, you will tease and hunt me until I say yes!”

“You know me pretty well!” Lance giggled and Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine. But not today, okay?” Lance looked at Keith and saw, how tired his teammate was. Keith almost dug himself into the pillow, had his eyes pinched and one hand laid on the forehead.

“Bad?”

“As if somebody would hammer inside my skull with a baseball-bat…” Keith answered to Lance’s question and the red paladin stood up. “Come-on pal, let’s get your back to your previous position. You need sleep ASAP.”

Lance helped Keith to lift himself up and adjusted the head of bed into a more sleep-like position. Keith grunted and laid back.

“Okay” Lance walked to the IV-stand and pressed some buttons on the machine. “A nurse showed me how to regulate the painkillers. I will give you a slightly higher dose.”

 

“I should actually get up and help the others…” Keith mumbled and Lance raised an eyebrow, after looking at him.

“With your injuries? You’ll be lucky to walk to the bathroom and back. Especially with a bruised hip. Also the doctors said that you should be resting. At the moment, someone from the empire would just blow at you and you’d be flat on the floor!”

Lance pressed a final button and turned back to Keith. “Okay, in a few moments the pain should be dimmed and you’ll be able to get some sleep. So, it’s for the best that I’ll…”

“…you know that you didn’t finished your Jell-O?” Keith whispered, already feeling the tiredness clenching around his brain.

“So?” Lance asked irritated and Keith pointed on the chair. Lance understood and smiled warmly. “Aye, aye captain”, He said, sat back on the seat and patted Keith softly on the shoulder. “Sleep well sleeping, beauty” He joked and Keith looked at him with almost closed eyes. “Shut up” He whispered and fell into a deep sleep. Not seeing, that Lance was taking the glass of Jell-O back into his hands and began to slowly eat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody
> 
> Yup, I'm still alive - and well. And enjoying season 7 :D  
> This idea just came into my head after some scenes of last season and I decided to write it down.  
> And if I'm seeing this correct - this is my longest work in english yet O.o *proud of myself* :D  
> Hope you like it <3


End file.
